Hot Victim
by formax987
Summary: The rise of Futa like aliens


Hot Victim

(I don't own The Cleveland Show but I own the Futaliens, but they're female)

* * *

Futalien queen is speaking in foreign language. She order six of her minions to disguise themselves as five human women and one teenager. Their mission was to be in love and to fuck five mothers and on daughter. They nodded and soluted.

The camera was on Roberta's cleavage. She walked downstairs.

"Party over here!" said Roberta.

"No! You cleavage for mwaa." Said Cleveland.

"You don't own cleavage. It's on women all the time. Take me for example." said Donna.

"Oh. This is more weird when Lightning Mcqueen was in Nascar." said Cleveland.

*cutaway*

Lightning had an angry face. "Damn it." Mater was next to him. "What's wrong?" asked Mater. "I lost again" said Mcqueen. "Well there's next time." said Mater "There's next time my ass Mater." said twins came and started to have lesbian sex. "Yeah yeah YEAH!" yelled Lightning.

*end cutaway*

They were at the beach. Roberta was in a one-piece swimsuit, Cleveland Sr. Rallo and Cleveland Jr. are in trunks, and Donna was in a two-piece swimsuit. She was reading a SHAPE magazine. One white woman in a black swimsuit came to her and said "Do black people get tans? Oh wait, they can't they're brown all over." She laughed at Donna. Then a brown headed woman punched her. "Racist bitch!" said the woman. "Wow thank you. What's your name?" said Donna.

"I'm Yuki Aikawa." said Yuki.

"Are you Japanese?" asked

"Yes, but I'm single. I'm also wonder if we can both get drinks?" said Yuki.

"Okay" replied Donna

Then suddenly a guy started playing the song "I'm sexy and know it"

"There's a bar I'll get the drinks." said Yuki.

She ran to the bar. She asked "Can I get two Coors Lights?" The Bartender gave the drinks to her. She grabbed them and ran.

She ran to the bathroom. She looked around for people. She dropped a space drug in the Donna's beer. Donna went inside the girl's bathroom.

"Yuki what are you doing in the bathroom?" asked Donna.

"I'm creating a female custom" said Yuki.

"Okay whatever floats your boat" said Donna.

She took a sip and she feels dizzy. "Yuki, did you drug this?" asked Donna. Yuki began to explain herself. "Well I have to tell you something. I'm an alien sent to fuck you. It will be ALL RIGHT."

She locked the bathroom door and moved Donna to the second bathroom stall. "Now time to remove this disguise." said Yuki. She removed her disguise revealing a Futalien. She removed Donna's swimsuit and inserted her penis inside Donna's vagina. She thrusted harder and harder. Finally, she ejaculated. Her sperm was inside Donna womb and inside the zygote. After have sex with Donna, Yuki left.

Donna's drugged body made her sexier. She doesn't have any fat or gray hair. She woke up she found naked.

"Damn that's hot" said Donna

The Next Day. . .

Donna was in the bathroom taking a piss. She had a hiccup. A drop of urine fell on a pregnancy tester. It turned out positive. "Huh. NOoooo!" screamed Donna.

The Living Room. . .

"Donna how could you pregnant. I had a vasectomy." yelled Cleveland

(Narrator)

Let's pause on the situation. Futaliens are a race of female futanari aliens. They are led by a queen who is sexier than her people. When they get a female pregnant, they're also making that victim sexier and hotter. The victim will have a vanity problem and will turn into a lesbian with a retractable dick.

(End narration)

"I guess one of the guys in the beach bar must've got me like this. Oh well" said Donna.

Rallo came and heard the news. "I'm getting a new sibling?"

"YES DAMN IT" both Cleveland and Donna said.

"Oh I'm sorry you have mood swings" said Rallo

Suddenly Donna belly was started to explode.

"Oh God its coming oh its coming." Said Donna She lied down on her back and removed her clothes.

Then Pop! Donna's belly explode thus killing her in the process. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo! Yelled Cleveland.

Three weeks later. . .

Cleveland found a new wife who is white and smart. Junior found a passion for rapping. Rallo is more cool than ice, but Roberta started to go on a less black food diet and I mean Black as in racial.

To be continued.


End file.
